Wireless devices communicate with wireless networks using various wireless communication protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Wireless Fidelity (WiFi). Examples of these wireless devices include smart-phones, media players, computers, and the like. In many cases, the wireless devices use the wireless networks to exchange Internet Protocol (IP) communications with Internet servers or other IP systems. The wireless devices and wireless networks exchange these IP communications using underlying wireless protocols, like WiFi or LTE.
Unfortunately, wireless devices and wireless networks are under constant threat of malicious attack. For example, a denial-of-service attack may be directed at the control servers in the wireless communication network. This attack may consume (waste) enough network resources to render IP communications across the network effectively useless. In other examples, software viruses may be directed at particular applications, operating systems, or user devices. The viruses may infect the wireless communication devices to render their IP communications with the network effectively useless.